leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Syrenity, the Hellhound's Maiden
Syrenity, the Hellhound's Maiden is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities , 5 / 10 / 15 bonus magic resist and . This effect still applies if Kayvol has been slain and only affects Syrenity. Additionally, when either Kayvol or Syrenity is slain, the one left alive may only access his/her respective abilities, and will only deal 60% damage (with abilities and auto-attacks) and receives 20% increased damage. Only when both are slain, are both respawned. }} Syrenity lets out a bombarding blast of hellfire that deals magic damage to a single enemy, plus bonus magic damage based on a percentage of its current health. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 875 }} Kayvol slashes a massive wound in his target, dealing physical damage, plus bonus physical damage based on a percentage of their missing health. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 400 }} }} Syrenity heals Kayvol for a flat health value. Additionally, Kayvol receives 20% reduced damage from all sources (structures inclusive) for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = of maximum mana |range = 500 }} Kayvol lashes out hellfire with his maw in a 40-degree cone in a targeted direction, dealing physical damage and inflicting bleed damage over time for 4 seconds to all hit enemies. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 675 }} }} Syrenity fires out a spiralling nova of flame in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through. Upon reaching the maximum range or hitting an enemy champion, the nova explodes, dealing further magic damage in a 200-radius and slowing enemies by 30% for 2 seconds. Targets may be damaged by both the nova and the explosion. The slow effect can stack with Kayvol's Strike! slow. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1050 }} Kayvol takes a swiping leap in a target direction, dealing physical damage in a 150-radius when he lands, and slowing all targets by 30% for 2 seconds. The slow effect can stack with Syrenity's Nova Descends slow. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 625 }} }} Syrenity's abilities become commands to Kayvol, her Hellhound. Kayvol has 150% of Syrenity's HP, 120% of her movement speed, 120% of her attack speed and 35 attack damage. All other stats (armor, magic resist, etc) are equal to Syrenity's. Kayvol is controlled by ALT+right click.'' Kayvol does not benefit from lifesteal, spell vamp, or any other item passives. Kayvol's stats are based on Syrenity's base values, disregarding the effects of'' '''Hellhound's Guard entirely. ' Kayvol cannot move past the range of this ability; doing so instantly stops him from performing all actions; however he will always perform the last move set to him by the summoner before halting in his position. |description2 = Syrenity regains her original abilities. ''Note that at Level 1, Syrenity has an automatic rank in Hellhound's Maiden. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Lore Beyond the reaches of Valoran lay many a distant land. Lands whose history is unknown, whose inhabitants are unseen and unheard of. So when a mewing cub washed up wet and cold, cowering inside a log onto the beaches of Demacia, a wide-eyed Syrenity only looked on in awe at this small animal. The 5 year old picked up the young cub and instantly felt it shivering. Rushing to her home, her family took the cub in, and nursed it back to health. One night, a blaze of flames erupted from the basket in which the animal lay. Fearing the worst, Syrenity rushed to basket. But when she got there, she noticed that none of the flames had spread. They only flickered within the basket, and in the centre of the blaze: the cub still gently snuffled in its sleep. Only evermore attached to the youngling, she named it Kayvol: Hell-Hound. Now 23 years of age, Syrenity had grown to be a headstrong, and beautiful young woman. Her red hair flared like fire behind her, and her heart always lay in courage and strength. Kayvol himself had grown immensely; the size of a fully grown tiger, his skin ran ablaze with a never-ending flame. But strangely, they never seemed to sear against those he liked. And those he hated: burnt to a crisp. Kayvol and Syrenity had never left each other's side, and none had ever seen them even part once. No one had ever seen such a connection between girl and beast before, yet all of Demacia greatly adorned them with love. But nothing could ever last forever... While the moon reigned the skies and the tides slowly crept back and forth, a blazing light suddenly illuminated the entire city. Three beasts of pure fire raced forward to the city's centre, fire burning everything in their wake: they wanted their lost cub back. But Syrenity nor Kayvol would part with each other, and in that moment, they fled. Making their way to the League, where they knew they could be safe. For now, they would be safe. For now, they could be together. Playstyle, Visuals and Personality Syrenity is a long-range mage, who when worked properly with the power from Kayvol, synergises well in both forms of pure combat. With powerful flame abilities from Kayvol combined with an HUGELY mana consuming sustain and spell-casting from Syrenity, both Hellhound and Maiden are one of the greatest synergy teams (few as they are) within the champion pool. The summoner may choose to rely on Kayvol, building on AD; or on Syrenity, building on AP; or even a hybrid of the two. Syrenity wears garments of fiery red, tinted and blazed against burnt orange that fades into blood red. Thin plates of armour hold up these garments, exposing her left midriff, and her right being held back by thin silk, in the hue of hellfire itself. Against the fabric of her top, her legs are covered in crimson metal, trimmed in faded gold. Kayvol himself is a beast on fire, literally. A beast almost tiger-like, only that his lower jaw splits into two to release its hellflames; and his demonic tail flickers back and forth tentatively. Syrenity is stubborn, fiery and strong; and she will fight fiercely for those she loves most, most of all Kayvol. Kayvol himself is the true dedicated beast. Not so much pet as he is her guardian, he will lash out at those who attempt to destroy his home, and his family. Quotes '' Selection: '' "We fight together, and end it together." '' Attacking: '' "Get in our way... Die." "Fight for freedom!" "Death by fire!" "By hellfire, they burn." When only Kayvol is alive: "They burn under my bite!" When only Syrenity is alive: "You will pay for your deeds!" '' Movement: '' "To their slaughter!" "Onward!" "Without fault..." "Fire follows in our wake." When only Kayvol is alive: "I will avenge her..." When only Syrenity is alive: "They die for his name..." '' Jokes: '' Syrenity strokes Kayvol gently, who purrs softly, before a burst of flame engulfs them both, fading away to reveal that neither are harmed. "Who's a good b - Ahh! - Cheeky..." "You're the greatest friend I've eve - Ahh! - Never mind..." When only Kayvol is alive, he sits on the ground and purrs sadly to himself. "Where's my dinner..." "I really need a bath..." When only Syrenity is alive, she steps back slightly and shrugs her shoulders forlornly. "I'm feeling a little cold..." "Somehow I miss all the shedding..." '' Taunts: '' Syrenity strokes Kayvol gently, before pointing ahead. Kayvol then greedily stands up and glares ahead. "Kayvol... Feeding time!" "Kayvol... Burn them alive!" When only Kayvol is alive, he growls deeply and his aflame body instantly engulfs himself in massive flames. "I will feed on your smouldering carcass..." "Death by claw, bite or the searing pain of my fire!" When only Syrenity is alive, she raises herself in an aura of flames before the fire immediately grows and engulfs her. "Your body will be burnt of all its blood!" "Stand aside! Or be consumed by hell's fire!" '' Unique Taunts: '' With a nearby Brand: "Don't you wish your flames were as hot as mine?" With a nearby Annie: "Go back to your teddy bears, Annie." With a nearby Quinn/Valor: "We are the hotter tag team, featherbrains." Category:Custom champions